This proposal builds upon the momentum of California's State University, Long Beach's historical commitment to training a diverse community of biomedical and behavioral research scientists. It utilizes best practices from the University's successful MSD, MBRS, COR, MARC, and RISE programs, the growing literature on the development of scientists from underrepresented (UR) and underserved communities, and a university wide self-assessment to design a program of activities. The goals of this CSULB RISE Program are to: 1) increase the number of underrepresented students (URS) completing degree studies in biomedical and behavioral science fields; 2) establish a research training curriculum that provides the skills needed by biomedical and behavioral researchers; 3) create an environment in which participants leave the program fully steeped in the culture and ethical practice of biomedical and behavioral research professionals; 4) increase the number of URS who successfully complete doctoral programs in biomedical and behavioral science fields. To accomplish these goals, the proposed RISE program will include eight major types of activities collectively designed to attract students from underserved communities and help support and strengthen their identity as scientists, and to provide a progressively rigorous educational environment that promotes critical, analytical, quantitative, creative thinking, and research skills that prepare participants to successfully compete in Ph.D. programs in biomedical and behavioral fields: (1) outreach to recruit underrepresented students into biomedical and behavioral sciences research and into the RISE program and other student development programs; (2) training and support to enable lower division students to enter into directed research, leading to independent research and entry into PhD study; (3) hands-on career exploration by students throughout their undergraduate program that focuses on biomedical and behavioral career opportunities and pathways; (4) a series of courses and workshops designed to train participants as ethical scientists, develop key academic and workforce skills, and prepare participants to successfully enter graduate study; (5) intensive laboratory research experiences under the mentorship of biomedical and behavioral faculty research faculty members; (6) biomedical-related shadow and research fellowship experiences on campus and at regional doctoral- granting institutions; (7) mentoring of matriculated RISE Fellows in their first two years after leaving CSULB as they transition to successful PhD studies, and (8) an on-going learning community which facilitates knowledge and professional growth and exchange between current and former RISE participants.